Mal de lenguas
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: ¿Sera algun mal de lenguas? ¿O Carly esta alucinando? Set despues de iStar a Fan War. One-shot


**Soy yo de vuelta! Me he demorado mucho en escribir ya que he perdido la inspiración un poco y además no he tenido tiempo en absoluto ya que he estado ocupadísima con la película (yo escribí el libreto). Escribí esta historia mientras estaba en la mitad de la nada sin internet. Creo que volveré a actualizar en noviembre (fin de clase).  
>Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly.<strong>  
><strong>General POV<strong>  
>Después de la loca guerra entre fans en la Webicon, el trío de iCarly habia asegurado que Carly y Freddie no están saliendo ya que habían demasiados fans Creddie diciendo lo contrario. Pero a Carly la dejo pensativa el hecho que Sam no se molestara con las personas que apoyaban Seddie, ¿Sentirá en realidad algo hacia el productor técnico? Quien sabe...<p>

Después de haber regresado súbitamente agotados se dieron un merecido descanso para regresar a Ridgeway con todas las energías el lunes, aunque esta idea no le parecía del todo placentera a nuestra rubia favorita.

Ya el lunes por la mañana, Carly y Sam se encontraron como siempre en los casilleros y asi empezaron a conversar.

- No entiendo porque existe la escuela, quien sea que la invento es un zopenco-exclamo Sam mordiendo su sándwich de jamón.

-Tengo que concordar contigo, después de este fin de semana agotador que hemos tenido necesitamos unas merecidas vacaciones- dijo Carly sacando algunos libros del casillero.

-Esos babosos necesitan un ajuste en su cabezo-

-¿Quienes?-pregunto la castaña.

-Los de la Webicon-

-¡Totalmente! Como podían creer que yo saldría con Freddie, bueno paso una vez pero no fue nada serio. Y como podrían creer que TU sales con él, tu lo odias-dijo agregando énfasis en "tu".

Sam bajo la cabeza un poco.

-Cierto-dijo dudosamente y en tono bajo, muy extraño de ella.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Ya viste al chico nuevo Stefan? ¡Es tan lindo!-

-Oh si muy lindo-dijo la rubia, muy distraída.

Carly notaba a Sam bastante distraída y veía que perdía su mirada en algún punto del pasillo, pero no lograba distinguir bien. ¿Que se traerá entre manos?

Luego vio llegar a su mejor amigo y productor técnico para saludarlas como marcaba la rutina.

-Hola Carly, hola linda-

Dicho lo anterior, Sam se sonrojo un poco y según la perspectiva de Carly, Freddie aun seguía vivo y no estaba físicamente dañado como ella se lo esperaría. ¿Qué mosco le ha picado? Se pregunto interiormente.

-Hola bebe- respondió la rubia y Carly casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. Su piel se torno más pálida de lo normal e incluso se volteo para confirmar que el "Hola bebe" era para Freddie.

Sam y Freddie la miraron de forma extraña como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Uste..des... Que..-dijo la castaña angustiada y tartamudeando.

-¿Te encuentras bien Carly? Te noto un poco pálida y estas helada- dijo poniendo gentilmente su mano sobre su frente para sentir su temperatura.

-¡No la toques baboso! Le vas a contagiar tus gérmenes-dijo la rubia como si nada y Freddie puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Pero ustedes... Linda...bebe ¿Me están ocultando algo?-dijo aun más desesperada.

-No como crees-respondió Freddie.

-No lo se... hace rato se llamaron linda y bebe y no se han intentado matar-dijo dramáticamente.

-Prrssh ¿Yo llamarle bebe a este inútil? ¡Estás loca!-exclamo la rubia.

-Si Carly creo que deberías ir a la enfermería-dijo del mismo modo.

-Pero si ustedes..-la interrumpió Sam-

-Nada Carls, nosotros nada-

-Pero yo los escuche ¡Se los juro!-

-Mejor ya vamos a clases y ordenas tus pensamientos ok?-dijo el castaño apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-¡Ordenar mis pensamientos! ¡Cómo diablos quieren que ordene mis pensamiento con lo que ustedes acaban de decir!-ya se había desesperado.-"Hola linda"-dijo Carly imitando la voz del chico-"Hola bebe"-imitando la voz de Sam.

-Cálmate Carls, ninguno de los dos ha dicho eso-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero..-

-Pero nada, ahora vámonos a clase-dijo Freddie

Sam y Freddie iniciaron su recorrido hacia el salón de clases, Sam dándole ligeros golpecitos por detrás de la cabeza para irritarlo.

-Creo que si tengo que ir a conseguir unas pastillas- murmuro Carly sobándose la cabeza.

Ya ha de estar alucinando...  
>O... ¿Sera algún mal de lengua?<p>

**Que les parecio? Es raro, lo se. Lo de "bebe" se debe a que Sam ha estado llamando "bebe" a Freddie en la Seddie Arc. Por cierto, el final de iLove you rompió mi pequeño seddie-heart:( me la pase llorando el sabado por la noche y el domingo. Bueno, pero sabemos que van a regresar asi que no pierdan sus esperanzas:)  
>DEJEN REVIEWS Y HASTA NOVIEMBRE!<br>**


End file.
